


Mistaken

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Now that Canada and Cuba have been together for a few weeks, Canada thought that the days of Cuba mistaking him for America were over. And he was right...technically.What he wasn't planning on was Cuba mistaking America for him.





	Mistaken

Canada sat patiently in the conference room, listening to the buzz of the other nations talking around him. None of them were paying him any attention, but he wasn’t particularly bothered by it this time. He continued staring at the door, waiting for the arrival of the person who would undoubtedly be giving him enough attention to make up for the others.

He couldn’t suppress a smile when said person finally entered the room. Canada raised his hand and waved, but Cuba still glanced around the room, trying and failing to locate his boyfriend in the sea of people. Eventually Cuba smiled in recognition, and began making his way toward Canada—wait, he wasn’t heading toward Canada. Why was he walking toward America and England?

Confused, Canada stood up and tried to get Cuba’s attention, but it was no use. He watched in horror as his boyfriend approached America from behind, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

“WHAT THE HELL?” The entire room fell silent and turned toward the source of the scream. America was glaring at Cuba, who was rubbing his face where America’s elbow had made contact. “Dude, what the hell was that?”

Once they saw that the source of the commotion was just America, most of the nations returned to their conversations, leaving Canada alone to watch helplessly as America confronted Cuba. England stood frozen next to America looking _very_ uncomfortable.

After America’s outburst, Cuba’s eyes widened in shock, then panic. “A-America! I’m sorry, I didn’t—I thought you were someone else,” he stuttered.

That didn’t calm America down at all. He took a step toward Cuba while England tried to hold him back. “Seriously?” America looked around the room. “Who did you even think I…” He trailed off when his eyes landed on Canada, whose face was completely red by this point.

Canada looked away from America in embarrassment only to lock eyes with Cuba who was silently pleading a million apologies. The apologies were unnecessary; Canada could never stay mad at him. And besides, he had to admit that he and his brother _did_ look a bit similar from the back.

After a few seconds of looking back and forth between Canada and Cuba, America put the pieces together and gasped—then he turned back to Cuba even more furious than before. “Oh, _hell_ no. Stay away from my brother!”

Cuba bristled and was about to fire back when Canada ran over and stepped in between them. “America, _please_ ,” he breathed. “It’s okay.”

“What? Dude, how is that okay? He was gonna _harass_ you!”

Canada sighed, wondering how someone so powerful could be so dumb sometimes. He reached for Cuba’s hand and entwined their fingers together. “This isn’t exactly how I wanted to tell you, but Cuba and I are kind of…dating.”

America’s mouth hung open as he stared at their clasped hands. He wasn’t speaking, and Canada started getting worried. “Um, America?”

England coughed, reminding the others of his presence. “Well, I’m not sure what’s wrong with _him_ , but I for one am delighted for the two of you.” He gave them a smile, and Canada smiled back.

“Y-you’re dating,” America muttered, broken out of his stupor but still staring at their hands.

Cuba instinctively tightened his grip on Canada’s hand. “For a few weeks now.”

America finally looked up and made eye contact with Canada. He sucked in a breath while Canada held his. “Are. You. _Serious?_ My own brother has a boyfriend and he doesn’t even bother to _tell_ me?” He reached out and started shaking Canada’s shoulders, a smile spreading across his face. “Come _on_ , dude, how long were you planning on keeping me in the dark for?”

Laughing in relief, Canada tried to escape America’s grip. “We were going to tell you soon, we just…hadn’t done it yet.” Canada knew it was an unsatisfying answer, but the honest answer would be difficult for someone like America to grasp. It’s not that Canada wanted to keep their relationship a secret. But as much as he disliked being ignored by his fellow nations, being the center of attention was much, much worse.

“Well, tell me sooner next time!” America said, pulling Canada into a hug.

“Ack, fine, just stop squeezing me,” Canada gasped.

“Whoops, sorry bro,” America said, releasing him. He opened his mouth again (probably to start bombarding Canada with questions), but Canada was saved by Germany, who was trying to get everyone to shut up long enough that he could call the meeting to order. “You’re not going anywhere after the meeting until you’ve told me everything,” America whispered as they headed toward their seats.

Canada sighed. Looks like the dinner he had planned with Cuba would have to be delayed a bit. “Okay, fine.”

“Good,” America said as he started walking toward the other side of the table—until he paused, grabbing Cuba by the arm and leaning in close to his ear. “Don’t think you’re off the hook yet. If you hurt him, you’re dead.”

America leaned back, patted Cuba on the shoulder, and moved on like nothing had happened. Canada and Cuba shared a look.

As they took their seats, Cuba leaned over to Canada. “At least your brother and I can agree on one thing: anyone who hurts you deserves to pay.”

Canada shook his head, but still smiled. He reached for Cuba’s hand under the table, holding it tightly again. Now he just needed to wait for the end of the meeting; after that incident with America, Cuba owed him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
